Resilience
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: 4 anos após os eventos da BEGA, os G-Revolution chegam ao momento do anúncio do fim da equipe. Agora Hitoshi e Daichi procuram entre os beybladers de rua, times de escolas, concorrentes de campeonato e talentos ocultos quem poderá tomar o lugar deles como equipe principal da BBA.
1. 00: Anúncio

**Resilience**

**Capítulo 00: Anúncio**

* * *

**Akebono, Japão**

- Não há mais volta depois do anúncio, Takao.

O rapaz de boné e cabelos azuis-escuro voltou-se para a pessoa que lhe chamava. Era seu irmão, Hitoshi Kinomiya. Takao observava pela janela do prédio a movimentação noturna dos carros. Seus pensamentos remexiam-se pela antecipação do anúncio. Quatro anos haviam se passado desde que derrotara a BEGA e conseguira fazer a BBA voltar às suas atividades normais. Começaram com um estabelecimento pequeno, mas já haviam conseguido novamente restabelecer sua força e patrocinadores, contando novamente com os diversos escritórios e centros de treinamento pelo mundo.

- Eu já fiz a minha decisão há algum tempo. - Takao respondeu. - Não há mais motivo para eu continuar a ser um lutador de beyblade. Meus objetivos são outros.

Hitoshi colocou a mão no ombro do irmão.

- É uma causa bem nobre a sua. - Hitoshi disse.

Takao já havia comunicado às intenções futuras: viajaria o mundo levando o beylade à maior parte do mundo que conseguisse. Sabia que o motivo para tantas pessoas terem comprado a idéia da BEGA era pelo fato de que o beyblade ainda não era para todos. Nos lugares mais afastados aos centros da BBA, muitas crianças eram apenas periféricas nesta história. Ele queria mudar isso.

- Me inspirei em você para essa decisão, Hitoshi. - Takao sorriu.

Voltou a olhar a rua. Havia ainda uma questão que não resolvera. Hitoshi fora rápido o suficiente para botar essa questão em palavras.

- E quando você pretende contar isso a Daichi?

O sobressalto de Takao com a pergunta era visível. Hitoshi sabia que o irmão ainda não havia contado a seu companheiro de equipe o que estava se passando com os G-Revolution.

- Eu venho postergando isso por alguns dias. - Takao dissera. - Eu sei que Daichi não vai gostar nada disso. O meu tempo como lutador já passou, mas Daichi ainda quer enfrentar novos desafios.

- Entendo. - Hitoshi disse, em resposta.

A sala caiu no silêncio em que se encontrava antes, exceto pelos sons da rua.

Claro, o anúncio de Takao não seria uma grande surpresa para ninguém. Eles estavam fora de cena há pelo menos dois anos, sem nunca fazer nenhum pronunciamento oficial sobre o fim da equipe. Kai, que por muitos anos fora o rival de Takao, havia sido o primeiro a deixar o time após os eventos da BEGA. Max voltara aos Estados Unidos há alguns meses e Rei estava na China, mandando notícias esporádicas aos amigos do seu paradeiro.

Em Akebono restaram Takao e Daichi, que ainda haviam competido em alguns torneios menores. Graças a eles, claro, a BBA conseguira se reerguer. Mas isso era o passado. Daichi deveria aceitar isso.

Takao ainda não havia respondido a sua pergunta. Limitou-se a fitar o movimento urbano. Era um momento difícil para o antigo campeão mundial.

* * *

**Centro de Pesquisas da BBA, Nova York, Estados Unidos. **

Max Mizuhara fitou a tela do computador repleta de dados e estatísticas. Suspirou, desejando ter para si um pouco da inteligência de Kyoujou que sempre fora útil para a equipe. Apenas de pensar dessa forma, sentiu uma infinita nostalgia tomar conta de si. Ao longo daqueles quatro anos, cada um havia pouco a pouco seguido o caminho que gostaria de trilhar.

Não era mais sobre ganhar lutas. Era sobre o legado que eles deixariam para o mundo no futuro.

Max decidira que trabalharia no laboratório com a mãe até adquirir o conhecimento necessário para desenvolver beyblades no futuro. Ele e Kyoujou estavam secretamente trabalhando em um outro projeto, mesmo o outro estando no Japão. A diferença dos fusos fazia com que Max ficasse até mais tarde no laboratório, esperando um horário que fosse razoável para ambos.

O som que indicava uma chamada para videoconferência chamou a atenção do loiro. Clicou no "Aceitar" e logo o rosto de Kyoujou, um pouco distorcido pela resolução pobre da câmera, apareceu na tela.

- _Max, acho que consegui finalmente uma solução. - _Kyoujou disse, antes mesmo do americano poder dizer olá. - _Finalmente vamos conseguir seguir em frente no nosso projeto. _

_-_ Oba! - Max praticamente havia saltado na cadeira, derrubando uma série de papéis que estavam na mesa. Quando notou o que havia feito, riu envergonhado.

- _Bom, vou transferir os arquivos para você._ - O nerd disse, ignorando o atrapalhamento do amigo. - _Deveríamos patentear isso o quanto antes. _

- Kyoujou, se você estivesse aqui, comemoraríamos com uns bons hambúrgueres. - Max disse, ignorando a importância do que estava fazendo por alguns momentos. - Com bastante mostarda.

Os arquivos haviam acabado de transferir. Max abriu o relatório que vinha junto com o resto dos dados.

- Kyoujou… - ele olhava a tela surpreso. - Você tem mesmo certeza disso? Isso é… Isso é muito maior do que o que a gente esperava.

Com aquilo, Max e Kyoujou poderiam começar uma nova era para o beyblade.

* * *

_Laboratório da BBA._

_9:45 PM_

_Status: em funcionamento. Uma sala com a luz ligada no primeiro andar, pertencente á administração, um laboratório em funcionamento no segundo andar. _

_Rotinas: A maior parte dos funcionários trabalha das 8h às 19h. Após isso ainda se percebe certo movimento nos laboratórios até às 21h. _

_Segurança: mediana. Dois guardas vigiam a porta principal, outro faz uma ronda por dentro do prédio. A parte traseira do prédio não tem vigilância. O espaço é cercado por uma cerca elétrica e o prédio tem um sistema de alarme. Os dois dispositivos de segurança são fáceis de desativar. _

_Movimentação na rua: mediana. Poucos estabelecimentos comerciais abertos por perto. _

_Acesso ao banco de dados por um computador externo: o laboratório conta com um banco de dados protegido por um firewall poderoso e os dados são criptografados. É necessário conectar-se um transmissor de dados diretamente a um dos computadores com permissão de administrador para transferir esses dados. _

_Acesso ao segundo piso: fácil._

- Está tudo acertado. Os dados que queremos já estão no computador de Max Mizuhara.

**Continua**

* * *

_N.A.:_ Fazia tanto tempo que vinha trabalhando neste projeto que nem sei mais o que comentar sobre ele hahaha' Principalmente porque metade da história já está escrita. Sempre quis escrever uma história com campeonatos e sem ser AU, mas nunca tinha uma ideia concreta a ser trabalhada. Agora, finalmente, posso apresentar o meu mais novo projeto: Resilience.

Acho que essa parte de legado e a relação entre a equipe após tanto tempo é algo sempre muito bom de se trabalhar, ainda mais porque faz parte da minha vida no momento atual também. Ah, essa fanfic vai contar com personagens da Ana Haika, Nêssa Hiwatari e Helena Darkholme! Aguardem nos próximos capítulos!

_Adicional:_ Para quem acompanha (ainda) Ghosts, não se preocupe! O último capítulo está sendo preparado e deve ir ao ar… Em breve!


	2. 01: Rubro

Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao e a personagem Masumi Wong pertence a Ana Haika.

[1] Recomendo googlar quem era o Suzuka/Stuart dos Blade Sharks

**Resilience**

**Capítulo 01: Rubro**

* * *

Corria.

Não se lembrava mais o porquê ou do quê corria, mas continuava. O peito doía pela entrada e saída rápida do ar. Seus músculos das pernas doíam e ameaçavam ceder. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto e pelas costas. Ofegava e seu corpo todo lhe dizia para parar de correr.

Mas ela não desistiria assim não fácil.

_Ela nunca desistiria_.

Nem mesmo se ela por acaso se encontrasse em um beco sem saída, fitando uma parede de tijolos. Olharia em volta, procurando qualquer saída. Mesmo que ela precisasse _abrir uma nova saída_. Não desistiria.

Viu o grupo de rapazes fecharem a entrada do beco, muito mais altos e fortes do que ela.

"São só seis a mais do que eu. Tá tranquilo.", pensou.

Sentiu a injeção de adrenalina acelerar o coração no seu peito e darem aos seus músculos as idéias necessárias para entrar em uma boa briga.

Quando o primeiro avançou, com um sorriso nefasto no rosto, ela desferiu-lhe um soco forte na boca do estômago. Ele recuou, furioso e cambaleante, para junto com o grupo. O ar lhe faltara por um momento. Seus olhares de ódio se cruzaram e voltaram-se novamente pra ela.

Voltaram a tentar agredi-la. Ela reagiu pelo melhor tempo que conseguiria. Com chutes, socos, cotoveladas, ela ia abrindo sua saída. Mal sentia os socos e chutes que também levara. A adrenalina corria em suas veias e ela sabia que escaparia.

Mas um dos rapazes derrubou-a no chão. O ar fugiu de seus pulmões doloridos quando suas costas bateram no chão. O primeiro soco em seu rosto pareceu tirar-lhe de seu torpor de esperança. O segundo começou a despertá-la para a realidade. O terceiro doeu ainda mais pois ela odiava perder.

Dentro de si, alheio aos gritos de "acabe com ela!", apenas planejava os próximos socos que daria em cada um daqueles rapazes. Ao sentir o sangue rubro escorrendo de seu nariz, tinha certeza de que um dia encontraria cada um deles em uma ruela e teria sua vitória.

E ela nunca havia desistido. Na sua mão esquerda, segura com toda a força, estava a beyblade arroxeada. Os nós de seus dedos sangravam pela pressão exercida sobre ela. Era a única coisa que ela tinha.

De repente, um dos rapazes virou-se para trás, surpreso. No rosto dos outros, apenas medo.

* * *

Masumi Wong acordara com o coração pulando no peito e com a raiva pulsando nas suas veias. Há quinze dias tinha o mesmo sonho, que ela não podia garantir se era realidade ou só parte do mundo onírico. Os longos cabelos cor de vinho grudavam no suor de suas costas.

"Merda de sonho".

Levantou e vestiu-se preguiçosamente, colocando uma larga camiseta roxo e as calças jeans rasgadas, colocando o seu casaco de couro surrado por cima de tudo. Completou com as luvas pretas sem dedos. Pegou sua beyblade e foi para onde sempre ia quando precisava melhorar seu humor.

* * *

Suzuka fitou a sua antiga beyblade. Já há algum tempo não há usava, desde que os Blade Sharks haviam se separado e Kai fora fazer parte da equipe campeã mundial de beyblade. Desde que o irritante Takao havia praticamente feito todos os membros da gangue debandarem do beco, fora difícil para Suzuka se restabelecer novamente.

Em um lugar como aquele, é claro, obviamente as lutas de rua não iriam parar. Suzuka logo assumiu o posto de pedágio do beco, lucrando com as lutas de rua e com os garotos desavisados que passassem por aquela área. Não lutava mais beyblade, mas continuava a ter um longo divertimento com ele.

Principalmente depois que aquela garota chegara a Akebono.

* * *

O beyblade de rua diferia em muito do beyblade usado em campeonatos. A única regra era: a luta só acaba de verdade com a beyblade do inimigo em pedaços. Caso não haja dano o suficiente, poderia tomar a beyblade perdedora para si, como um prêmio de vitória e atestado de vergonha para o perdedor.

A liberdade e a ausência de regras: era disso que Masumi precisava para afastar aquele sonho conturbado da mente. Trazia a beyblade rubra já em mãos, pronta para entrar e ganhar uma nova luta. Uma beyblade usada para batalhas na rua nunca era reparada, trazendo os arranhões e lascas faltando como cicatrizes de guerra.

Masumi nunca batalhara em campeonatos e nem os acompanhara com afinco. O formato cheio de regras e as obrigações a entediavam. Ela gostava do som das beyblades colidindo sem o eco de uma torcida num estádio. Gostava das pausas silênciosas antes de uma vitória.

Chegou, finalmente, próxima à uma pequena alameda. Qualquer pessoa que conhecesse a cidade sabia que era um caminho a ser evitado.

Claro que ela não se intimidava fácil.

A primeira vez que fora até aquele lugar, os moleques diziam que lá não era o lugar para uma "garotinha" e que seria melhor ela voltar pra casa. Momentos depois, as beyblades deles estavam todas no chão. Recusara carregá-las como prêmio, mas a derrota foi o suficiente para começar a ser respeitada.

- Achei que nunca ia aparecer, Masumi. - ela ouviu um garoto chamar, sentado em um dos depósitos de lixo. Tinha os cabelos roxos na altura do queixo e uma pinta logo abaixo do olho esquerdo. - Já passam das onze horas.

- Não enche, Suzuka[1]. - respondeu, encarando-o com seus olhos escarlate. - Só quero alguém pra batalhar.

Ele pulou para o chão.

- Você não tem andado de bom humor ultimamente, né? - Suzuka provocou, com um sorriso no rosto. - Talvez um pouco de música te melhore.

Suzuka não falava propriamente sobre música. Para evitar atrair iniciantes para aquele território, comunicavam-se usando alguns códigos específicos, sendo música apenas mais um sinônimo para uma batalha de rua.

Masumi caminhou na alameda, seguindo o som de beyblades batendo. Era realmente música.

* * *

Massageou as têmporas enquanto se sentava na cadeira com dificuldade. Daitenji havia sido o presidente da BBA por anos, vendo várias equipes formarem-se e terminarem. Era como se ele fosse o único ponto fixo naquela história.

Mesmo assim, ainda era difícil para ele digerir as informações que Hitoshi lhe passara pela manhã.

Ele já espera que tudo terminaria daquela maneira, afinal os garotos não iriam ficar para sempre no beyblade. Mas era difícil ver mais uma equipe terminando. Daitenji tinha uma certa ansiedade quando se tratava de novos começos. Ver aquela equipe se formando, inicialmente como Bladebreakers, se aproximando e formando uma amizade valiosa. Mas era isso. Eles haviam seguido seus próprios caminhos.

Na sua mesa, ele tinha a última foto que reunia os cinco beybladers, Saien Manabu e Hiromi Tachibana. Era incrível onde eles haviam chegado. Pegou o porta retrato em mãos.

Finalmente, virou-o, abriu o compartimento e removeu a foto. Tirou de dentro da gaveta um grande álbum de fotos.

Abriu em uma das páginas e encaixou a foto nela.

Era sua forma de dizer adeus à mais uma equipe da BBA.

Ao lado da foto dos G-Revolution, havia uma outra, mais antiga. Poucos se lembrariam dos Warfare Bladers, assim como no futuro poucos se lembrariam dos G-Revolution. Takao e seus amigos seriam esquecidos no futuro assim como o irmãos Akamatsu e sua equipe.

Cabia a Daitenji lembrar-se de todos eles. E receber de braços abertos a nova equipe.

* * *

Masumi travava uma feroz batalha com mais três garotos. Sorria, já de volta ao seu humor habitual. As beyblades chocavam-se e faíscas e lascas de metal voavam a todo momento. As três beyblades do grupo de garotos cercaram a beyblade arroxeada, já com uma certeza de vitória, mas a ruiva dera a volta por cima e tirara um deles de jogo com apenas um movimento.

- Só falta mais dois de vocês! - ela gritou empolgada. O grupo a sua frente tinha uma expressão apreensiva no rosto. - Só mais um momento até derrubar todos!

- Quero ver você tentar! - respondeu um deles.

A fala foi um gatilho para que ela desencadeasse seus melhores movimentos. Com agilidade, desviou do ataque que um dos garotos lhe desferira para acertar a beyblade desprotegida do outro. A beyblade rodou no ar, mas não saiu da luta. Voltou, porém, ainda mais forte para cima dela. A sua beyblade abalou-se, mas também não desistiu. Como vingança, o outro garoto acertou-lhe também em cheio e dali ambos desencadearam um ataque em massa. Viu sua beyblade ser golpeada, cercada e acertada por todos os lados. As lascas despreendiam-se pelo chão. Mais cicatrizes de batalha.

Masumi cerrou os dentes e os punhos ao mesmo tempo. "Está na hora!", pensou.

- Vai, Cevine! - gritou, e uma luz avermelhada foi emanada de sua beyblade.

Não era comum beybladers de rua terem feras-bit. A surpresa no rosto dos rapazes era clara. A figura que se empostava na frente deles era um elegante cavalo negro, com a cauda e crina feitas de fogo. Cevine saltou no ar e mergulhou no ar.

O tempo até a queda durou uma eternidade. Os garotos botavam todas suas engrenagens cerebrais para funcionar e para poderem escapar do ataque. Masumi olhava ansiosa, sem paciência para precisão, mas sabendo que ela era necessária.

- É agora! Vai Cevine! - ela gritou enquanto a beyblade roxa mergulhou e acertou ao mesmo tempo ambas as beyblades.

As duas beyblades foram ao chão de uma só vez.

- Ha, que bando de perdedores! - a ruiva comentou, retomanco Cevine em suas mãos. Os rapazes, desolados, olhavam para as beyblades que pensavam ter perdido em uma luta de rua. - Ah, galera, podem pegar as beyblades de vocês, não tô interessada em fazer coleção de buginganga.

- É, foi uma boa luta mesmo, Masumi! - Suzuka disse atrás dela. - E vocês me devem 500 ienes cada um. - disse para os rapazes.

- Mas isso não é justo! - um deles resmungou.

- Regras são regras. Não dê nada ao perdedor, mas tire se puder. - Suzuka sorriu malicioso, estendo a mão para pegar o dinheiro que os garotos entregavam de má vontade.

O garoto de cabelos roxos estendeu uma das notas para Masumi, que embolsou o dinheiro sem se preocupar.

- Finalmente algum desafio! - Masumi ouviu um rapaz gritar.

Ele tinha cabelos vermelhos como fogo, espetados pra cima, olhos verdes e uma inconfundível cicatriz em forma de "x" na testa. Masumi não acompanhava os torneios de beyblade, mas também não era tão isolada do mundo a ponto de não notar em estava na sua frente: Daichi Sumeragi. O passar dos anos dera a Daichi um pouco mais de altura (embora ainda estivesse abaixo da média dos garotos de sua idade) e corpulência, mas o olhar selvagem e indisciplinado permanecia sempre o mesmo. Para quem achava que sua reputação como beyblader seria ofuscada pelo presença de Takao, engaram-se e muito. Daichi era temido e respeitado e seu estilo de luta falhamente copiado.

- Pode vir! - ela retrucou. - Não vou ter medo de você só por causa de uns títulos!

Masumi preparou-se novamente para um combate. Ajustou as luvas nas mãos, que por algum motivo sempre pareciam deslocar-se após uma batalha, secou o suor da testa e pôs-se em posição de lançamento. Apertou com força o lançador.

Esperara a vida inteira por uma batalha de verdade.

Um relâmpago rompeu o céu. Masumi podia jurar por um segundo que o céu não se tingira de branco com a luz, mas que um tom de rubro tomara conta dele. Logo ele voltou ao acinzentado das nuvens.

* * *

**Continua**

_N.A.: _Olá, gente! É, eu sei que demorou um pouquinho, andei tão ocupada que não consegui tempo nem de ajustar o arquivo para postar aqui no Fanfiction. Estou bem feliz de estar postando esse projeto n.n Acho que é o que esperei a vida inteira para escrever! Neste capítulo, temos finalmente a participação de Masumi Wong, OC da Ana Haika. Eu particularmente a achei incrível a adorei trabalhar com ela :3

Aguardem os próximo capítulos e me digam o que acharam!


End file.
